


沙发的使用方法

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Relationships: Jian "Uzi" Zi-Hao/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Kudos: 3





	沙发的使用方法

上海的家里买了个大沙发，可以躺两个人加两条狗的那种。

晚上他们关灯看电影，家庭投放的那种电影，当然不是小电影，看完之后屏幕上播放演员表工作人员表，空气安静了一会，简自豪瘫在沙发上，感觉到李相赫的手摸上了他的肚子。

李哥你干啥。简自豪转头。

取暖。李相赫一本正经。

你的手也挺凉的别摸我肚子了吧。

等会热起来就好了。

李相赫毫不拖泥带水，说热就热，当即就掀开简自豪衣服下摆，连着运动短裤一起扯下，简自豪边说李哥李哥你干什么边企图像个小姑娘一样护住自己胸口，李相赫直接摸到下面，隔着内裤摸到了他的穴，简自豪便一阵哆嗦，颤颤巍巍说卧槽李哥你真的要现在搞啊，李相赫缓慢而坚定地点了点头。

简自豪于是便像快要化了的红枣冰淇淋，整个人瘫在沙发里，任由李相赫有些凉意的手在他身上摸来摸去。他感觉到自己的内裤被李相赫轻手轻脚地脱掉了，于是他自觉地张开了一点左腿，李相赫的右手就像蛇一样地滑进去了。

瓜皮男的手指纤细修长，指甲盖修剪圆润，探进简自豪的穴肉里灵活得就像他掌握鼠标，他的指头来回进出挖动，粉色的穴肉迅速充血变成深红色，拥挤并湿热着，李相赫脱下自己的居家裤，已经变硬的性器停在穴口，他说，我要进去了。

简自豪骂骂咧咧，搞快点。

李相赫俯下身，咬住简自豪的乳头，他全身都是软的，连乳头都是软的，嘴唇也是软的，从嘴里发出来的呻吟也是软的，一点也看不出他是那个峡谷里狂暴1V5的人。简自豪嘶嘶的吸气，他的乳头敏感，自从发现了这一点后每次做爱李相赫总是要咬他的乳头，连吸带舔搞得他的脸涨成玫瑰色。李相赫的整个性器都进来了，他的穴肉热热乎乎地包裹住他的老二，还没怎么动就流出一滩水。他有的时候特别讨厌自己会流水，但是李相赫，闷骚的李相赫特别喜欢，简自豪便红着脸默许他了。男人的老二在他的穴里进进出出，男人的手掌在他的屁股上捏来捏去，他不被阳光照到的地方白得很，指印留在皮肤上也色情得很，简自豪呜呜叫着，李相赫总是能找准他的前列腺在哪里，每一次总是能精准地摩擦过那个地方，他爽的脚趾都蜷缩在一起了，李相赫还在说着你里面好紧，简自豪每次听到这种话都会害羞，他也不知道自己这么纯情的，听到一点荤话下面就要流更多的水。

李相赫的攻势就像他打游戏也喜欢运营慢慢折磨敌人一样，简自豪眼泪都快被他磨出来了他还在一点一点探寻深红色的穴道里还有没有能让简自豪更快活的地方。咕叽咕叽的水声刺激着简自豪的听觉，他忍不住夹紧自己的穴道，李相赫嘶地一声，有些不满。放松点。简自豪边哽咽便呻吟。那你快一点。李相赫不再说话，再次去咬简自豪的乳头，两颗樱色的小豆立在他白白嫩嫩的胸口上，摸一摸就在下面流更多的水。太深了太深了你别再进了。简自豪推李相赫的肩膀，他想要快点结束这场性事，李相赫不，他做什么都很认真。他把简自豪的两腿分开好让自己可以更顺利地进入他的身体内部，他拉着简自豪和他接吻，在他的脖子上留下一个深红色暧昧的吻痕。

简自豪的身上出现了一层薄汗，亮晶晶的像露珠落在花朵上。客厅里没有开灯，他的眼前就像是杂乱无章的油画一样，情欲冲击着他的大脑，他感到快活，李相赫的阴茎凿着他的穴，凿出来一股一股的水，他混乱地呻吟，修剪得短短的指甲在李相赫的后背上挠不出什么痕迹，他觉得自己穴里发热发胀，一直流水都快要流干了，那个小小的腺体被来回磨着快感快要麻木，他发出哎地一声叫，他的阴茎跳动着射了，李相赫怎么还不射。

他刚这么在高潮中迷迷糊糊地想着，李相赫就倒在他的身上就像倒进温暖的被子，两只手环住他的腰，简自豪感到他还在高潮中的穴里被灌进来凉凉的液体，他意识到那是李相赫射精了。

两个人都瘫倒在沙发里喘着气，过了一会李相赫抱着简自豪坐起来，他说感到热了吗，简自豪抱怨说你这个人等会我还要洗沙发垫，李相赫说有洗衣机，简自豪说洗衣机还要洗衣服，李相赫说哦。简自豪靠在李相赫身上，空气安静地流动着，就像大海缓慢地流淌。

当初这个沙发买的不错。简自豪突然说。

我也觉得。李相赫复议。


End file.
